midnight pranks
by loverisis
Summary: Stinking bombs, plant eating animals, mosquito army and magical guitars, it seems like the Stoll brother were here and they destroyed six cabins, for revenge and fun. So, the whole camp needs to fit into only three cabins. Percy gets in trouble! LOL!
1. Chapter 1

_**The idea for this fic came at me at 00:17. The idea is good, but I'm not sure if the fic will be great…**_

_**Travis POV: **_

It was late in the night, about 23:00 if not more, the night was so dusky and dark, it made shivers run down my spine. We had a mission, a super pranks attack, Connor and I had been planning it for months. The only sounds heard were the sounds produced by animals (some animals that I don't even want to know what are, for safety reasons), and Connor and mine clumsiness in tiptoeing. We had slinked off of our cabin and did not get caught (sometimes I get even scared of how good we are in escaping from the right choices, hehe) we were ready to combat!

Connor grabbed the paper with all of our plans written (our guidelines) from my hands and started playing with it, using it as a trumpet.

"Connor" I called solemnly, "This is serious! Stop goofing off!"

He looked at me wide-eyed, open jaw, and more surprised impossible. "Yo, you serious?" He whispered shocked.

"What do you think?" I asked in a low tone of voice, "Of course I'm…not serious! Who you think I am? Chiron or someone?" I joked and we both fell in laughter.

"Okay, let's start." He suggested, "Now's the time to honor our pants!" He exclaimed.

"And our underpants too!" I added and he balanced his head as in accordance.

"Now is the time to get our revenge. And it will be served sweet!" He said.

The plan was, we were going to attack (literally) each cabin that once humiliated us, and also just to have fun.

"Skip cabin one and cabin two. Let's start with three?" I asked.

"Are we doing this in order?"

"Not necessarily."

"Okay."

"Hey dude, you really think we should attack Percy? He's our bud. And plus, Tyson is just a big baby… that can smash us at any time." I induced. It was true; I don't think Percy ever did anything to us. And Tyson's force was another reason to keep away.

"Yeah, let's keep it cool with Perce." Connor whispered back.

We set on starting with Demeter, "So, what kind of beasts you brought today, my dear brother?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, we do have ladybugs, grasshoppers, snails, ants and much more." He uncapped the jar filled with the beasts and set them free on the front of the cabin, were the central plantation was located.

"The menu is served, my friends." I told the grasshoppers. I climbed on the roof and made a sprint of the animals all over the cabin.

"Our job is done here."

"Next, Athena."

It was simple; we just covered the cabin with spiders, _real_ spiders. It was just a matter of time before the screams started to be heard over the owls and birds peeing at the darkness of night. We didn't know what to do neither for Hephaestus nor Apollo. We could just steal something from them, but the damage we wanted needed to be caused out and inside of the cabin itself. So, we borrowed some of the oldest tricks of the book. For Hephaestus we set a humongous (and when I say humongous, I really mean it) crew of flies, that simple, traditional ones that make the buzzing sounds that can drive even the calmest of the citizens crazy. And for Apollo we set a huge (and when I say huge, I really mean it) stinking bomb, it would explode in three minutes, exiling one of the worse scents in the worse scents in the world (no really, Connor and I did that list) and while we were in their cabin, we made sure we stole their magical guitar, so we could use it for Ares.

Next, we settled for Aphrodite and left Ares for last (we were over thinking about the prank in their cabin, they could take great revenge on us, after). In Aphrodite, we replaced all (ALL) of their clothes for those white uniforms, that nurse's wear, and gray horrible flat pumps. We also, wrote in pink ink and pretty letters on the wall: "I was the one who did this, the prettiest and most adorable of us".

"Are you sure, we're going to do this?" I asked Connor before attacking Ares cabin.

"Let's do it, bud. It's now or never. Actually, it could be tomorrow too, but let's do it today."

"Okay." I grabbed the magical guitar. It is basically a guitar with a spell that only one of the Apollo campers knows how to undo. It keeps playing soft music, like goodnight lullabies.

We hid if under Clarisse's bed and hoped to our hearts, she wouldn't notice. Than, the screams started.

"You hear this?" I asked.

"Yes, my bro."

"This is the sound of"

"Glory" We said together at the same exact time.

Before, all you could hear was silence, but now, all you could hear were screams and shouts, screeches and shrieks, insults and mocking. Campers were blaming one another.

"Come let's join the crowd, so they are not suspicious!" Connor suggested. And so we did, we ran crosswise the cabins screaming and shrieking.

Annabeth Chase POV

It was chaos in my cabin, everyone was screaming and shouting, well that includes me. Those, filthy black animals with eight legs (anything with more than four legs is not sane) crawling all over, and my cabin and I knew it was only a matter of time before the spiders could actually start climbing.

"Calm down people!" I tried, "Call number five, call number five!" Number five was the signal for: Spiders are attacking!

My heart was beating, or maybe even spinning, I've never seen such that much spiders altogether.

"Once we catch the responsible for all of this, he'll regret!" Jolene, my sister stated.

"You bet!" I agreed.

"Hey, we can jump, from bunk to bunk to get out of the cabin!" Dean induced.

"Good idea! Bonus for you at the end of the week! Let's do this with organization. People at the first bunk, open the door and jump. The second bunk jumps to the first bunk and then to the door. Let's go!" I ordered.

Clarisse POV

It was a true surprise when I found a guitar under my bed, a guitar that played itself and wouldn't shut up and didn't matter what we did to ban it.

"Make the things shut up!" Sherman yelled at my face.

"So you think I'm not trying!" I yelled back.

"Ah please, try harder!"

"So, you think I love the classical music coming from it? You idiotic jerk!" I screamed back.

He punched my nose and I kicked his soft part back. He fell to the ground, but swiftly was up and ready in full action mode already. He pulled out his knife and I pulled out my electric spear.

Shawna grabbed the guitar from me, "I think its multi-use!" She explained, banging the thing first on my head than on Sherman's, the guitar split in half, but the music still lingered on the air. No matter what we did, that horrifying sound wouldn't leave! And my head was bleeding so much, I thought I would run out of blood.

"I'm leaving! I can't stand it no more!" Lisa opened the door and stormed out of it. And a bunch of sleepy warriors in pajamas followed her, including me, in my gray shorts and red top.

Will Solace POV

Imagine a dozen eggs, now imagine them lying on your veranda for one year, while the sun lit on them. On the end of the year you go back and smell them. Imagine what the smell would be like. Now, what you scented, it nothing. Imagine that one hundred times worse. That's what I and my cabin mates are feeling. All of us are trying to gather air; we've opened the window and are still struggling. We can't talk, or we'll inhale the smell… It's awful. Exasperating, pure desperation, harassment!

"The door!" I spoke in a funny voice, since my nose was firmly held by my two hands, trying not to let any smell get through my nostrils.

"Let's get out of here!" Jeanie suggested, but poor her, forgot to hold her nose and fainted green (literally).

I ran in direction of the door and anyways had to get back into the green smoke covering the cabin to get the first aid kit for Jeanie. But, after that, rushed away.

**Connor POV:**

"You think we went too far?" I asked worried with the campers rushing here and there.

"What do you think…? Of course we did!" Travis answered.

"If they ask"

"It wasn't us." We both said at the same time.

By three o'clock in the morning, all the cabins had escaped from their disastrous cabins. They were all over Chiron, trying to get explanations.

"Well, I believe the responsible for this are those two" Chiron pointed at me and Travis.

"Us?" I asked.

"Of course, it wasn't us!" Travis laughed.

"Very funny, indeed" Chiron said sarcastically, "You come with me." Travis and I paced to where Chiron stood, we were in trouble, in great, great trouble. And Mr. D would get to know about this, I bet.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Complained Silena, from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Will! Has anyone seen Will Solace? Will!" Clarisse ran, and when I saw her running with her hands bloody from the cut that had been caused by one of our pranks (I don't know how the Ares Cabin managed to hurt themselves like that using a guitar) I was sure, this time we had gotten too far. Multi attacks are too heavy for humorless people (like the rest of the camp, unless our cabin).

"I'm here!" Will pointed himself out, lifting his hand on the air and shaking it frantically. "Let me what you got there Clarisse. How'd you do that?"

"Shawna banged some magical guitar on my head, and apparently the guitar wasn't the only one who broke." She explained.

Will became serious as he treated Clarisse's wounds, "You mean… She actually broke the magical guitar?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Oh gods! The guitar was ours and if you shattered the guitar, the music would linger on for several hours… even days".

"I'll kill you!" Clarisse mouthed to me and Travis.

"Chiron what will we do?" Annabeth, from Athena asked.

"Campers, come down. Listen carefully. The Apollo and Athena cabins will crowd in Poseidon's. The Hephaestus and Demeter will get in Dionysus and Aphrodite and Ares in Hermes." Everyone moaned but, got into their "new" cabins.

"Dude, promise me, we'll never do something like this again?" I asked.

"If never means until next month, than yes I promise." Travis said.

"I couldn't agree more!" I agreed and followed Chiron down to Big House to meet a furious Mr. D.

Percy Jackson narrating

Where the heads of those two moon- heads were when they decided to throw this kind of pranks on the campers. I respect that they enjoy pranks, but destroying cabins in the middle of the night. And worse, I'll have to stand Apollo and Athena cabin, well; at least Annabeth will be here.

"Welcome." I said and opened the door.

First, the Athena cabin marched in, in an organized line in their exclusive pajamas. Then, the Apollo cabin came in. We all commented on how the Stoll Brothers had been stupid and we decided on sleeping. I turned the lights off, and the room filled with silence. I was almost falling into a deep sleep, when Gillian, from the Athena cabin, asked, "What's this smell, ew…"

"Oh… It's probably us." Will Solace stated shyly, probably remembering the stink bomb.

"Humph! The Ares cabin is right, you barely fight and afterwards you don't even take a bath?" Annabeth asked disgusted.

"Gods Annabeth! Travis and Connor threw a stink bomb on us!"

"We're still better fighters!" Gillian tried.

"Let's see! Annabeth and me on a race now, we will create two paper airplanes and I will stand on one side of the room and you on the other. You will control your planes and I'll control mine, our cabin mates will create munitions made also from paper and we'll see who invades the other's side first. Ok?" Will proposed.

"Oh…bring it on!" Annabeth challenged.

"Don't worry, I am…" Will said.

By then, I knew my cabin would turn into complete pandemonium.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First shot, I tried to focus more on the humor than on the good writing, such as details and emotions and other things like that. If you want to see my real, good writing visit my other stories…**_

**Chris POV**

Seriously? I should've guessed those two idiots were up to something. But _no _I had to act the dumbest possible. Anyways, Con and Trav were just gaining the Cabin's confidence back from the last shock (literally, they maybe me shock myself, long story), but than… "_Catchan!" _ They spoiled everything.

"Shoo! Shoo!" Clarisse told me, claiming my bed.

"Clarisse?" I asked, "Hmm… what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm catching butterflies!" She said sarcastically.

"You didn't have to act mean!" I said.

"Baby, I am mean… Now shoo off, so I can sleep." She said and I was the one who was destined to sleep on the cold floor that night. After all, Clarisse was no piece of cake in arguing. She always won!

"Sleep? Did someone say sleep?" Silena Beauregard skipped around in her short pajamas, of course, I'm a man, I had the urge to look. Yeah, Clarisse noticed and: "Slap!" On my face.

I knew something bad was going to happen, seriously. Ares and Aphrodite together? Suddenly, all the Aphrodite chicks stood on our bunks and started to dance and pillow fight, with each other.

"Gods bless my eyes! This is awe-some!" George enthused just gazing at them.

Everyone laughed.

"Guys! Let's play truth or dare! Yeah!" All the Aphrodite girls insisted. All the lonely Hermes brothers and even some guys from Ares fell to their feet.

"No!" The Ares girls (and me) blared.

"Okay, so, we'll continue partying and no sleep for anyone! The whole night!" Drew threatened, trying to grab my pillow. I pulled it with force to my side.

"No!" The Ares girls (and me) blared once more.

"Okay, the choice is yours anyways! George! Turn on the radio!" Silena commanded and believe me or not: fluffy Justin Bieber started playing.

"Your cabin should be called Hell!" Clarisse fumed, hitting her head desperately on the pillow.

"NOOOO! We'll do it! We'll all play Truth or Dare with you!" I gave up, after all, none of my ears were maybe from iron, nor were they that resistant.

"Great!" All of them screamed.

"We will?" Clarisse asked me sarcastically. I shook my head and she hit me hard with the pillow until I fell off the bed and everyone laughed their heads off.

**Pollux POV**

The fire warming my cold body and I could even feel the delicious flames burning the wood. The Hephaestus girls were spinning my head right round and only Hades knows were the Demeter Cabin stuck themselves. I felt fuzzy and snuggly inside, all that was missing were marshmallows… *wake up, dream ends* for them! Those crazy Hephaestus guys decided they'd do a fire and see how much time it would take to burn all of my clothes. So they hung me horizontally by an iron cord and just like a fat pig, they started spinning me. Normally, I'd prefer to stay on the front of the fire place. But this was better than nothing.

Well that's what I thought, until I saw my jacket start setting fire!

"Get me out of here!" I yelled and they continued to laugh hysterically.

"We can't the experiment isn't done yet!"

And then, rip open the door, the Demeter Cabin came in.

"Hey, what'd you guys doing? Are you crazy?" Katie exclaimed as if she just saw a ghost.

"Katie, glad you came… Where were you?" I asked.

"Collecting flowers with my cabin so we can decorate our new home!" She enthused, not even minding the fact, that hey were trying to cook me as a pig in a camp.

"No, no. No flowers in my cabin!" I resisted. First the pig story, than trying to make me look gay? A gay pig?

"We are doing an experiment, want to join us?" Charles Beckendorf invited.

"Well… let us think for a minute!"

"Please, guys, I need help. Their frying me!"

"They can't fry you without using a pan!" Katie insisted. I yanked my burning jacket off and held tight to the stick that was holding me.

"Sure, we'll join you!" The cabin skipped happily.

_I think this chapter was pretty funny, next chapter coming soon…very soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_Its __really fun to see that at every chapter that I write, the people that read get most interested and write more reviews, with ideas or only comments. Feel free to post__!_

**Annabeth Chase POV**

"Hehe! Told ya!" I bragged. Will had put a spell on each of the paper planes and paper munitions so we could actually drive them with our hands.

We had a plan, while the rest of the cabin was attacking Will's major plane, I was the one who was deflecting and dodging the munitions while I tried to get passed Will's space. And then I'd win and finally impress Percy with my victory dance standing and dancing on table tops.

"Please, guys! Let's go to sleep. It's four in the morning!" Percy kept telling us.

Until, _I _was the one who got annoyed, if he'd just let me finish and win, I'd do my victory dance, I'd brag some and then we could all go to sleep. "Shut up, dumb head!"

That made him furious, he stepped out of his bed and grabbed a huge pair of scissors and cut the plains and munitions on two.

"Hey!' Gillian wined.

"The cabin is MINE! The beds are MINE! EVERYTHING IN THIS BEDROOM IS MINE!MINE! MINE! MINE!" He stormed, "and maybe I'll need to share when Tyson comes back, but until then MINE! THE LIGHTS ARE MINE TOO! EVERYTHING!"

"Including me?" I asked.

"Technically yes, but dividing you with Tyson won't be something too easy to do, you know?" He asked.

After that, well, we all were forced to go to bed and sleep. Because, according to Percy EVERYTHING IN THE ROOM IS HIS!MWHAHAHAHA!

**Silena POV**

See? See? I told you (actually I didn't, but I should've, because then now, I wouldn't be lying about me saying something, either I would have to be writing in parenthesis). We got everyone to play with us, and that includes Clarisse, and her boyfriends, Chris. We all sat in a circle and all we were missing were the stupid songs to look like the Hi-5 monitors.

"Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!" I kept shouting.

"Pick you for what?" asked George, confused.

"Oh, let me start the game." I spun the bottle, "Drew, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you gained weight?" Silena asked maliciously.

Drew was in tears now, "Yes, three hundred grams, don't tell anyone guys, please…" She blubbered.

"It's all right." Drew spun the bottle, "Uh! Chris, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Hum… Dare." He asked.

"All right, I dare you to kiss Clarisse on front of everybody." Clarisse blushed. Chris turned to her side and when they were about to kiss, "Ouch, Chris!" She shrieked, their noses had crashed together like two trains. They tried again, but this time Chris knocked a bottle of water all over her.

"Ah… come here…" She grabbed him by the shirt collar and made pressure on his lips. Sonly, she let his collar go and what seemed like a violent kiss turned into passion and love. After backing away, they still maintained hugged.

We played a few more rounds: we got George to do his splits. We got some embarrassing info, and after we went to sleep.

**Katie POV**

"We just have to add some seasoning, salt, pepper, even some sliced tomatoes. Hmm… delicious!" I played with Pollux hanging from the stick. He looked like a frightened hamster, so small and… ugly. Ew…

"Katie! Katie! No flowers, I already told you!" He tried, but I had made a crown of flowers and hung it on Pollux's bunk.

"Pass me the flavoring. No, not that one, on the side, no, on the other side. Yeah, that one!" Beckendorf sprinted some flavoring on Pollux's body.

"Come on, Charlie. You have to get me out of here."

Beckendorf thought for a few seconds or though, "All right, with one condition. You have to agree in calling Annabeth out, with a flirty voice and style leading man and without…pants."

"When?" He asked, and I placed a flower tiara on his head!

"Tomorrow, after archery."

"Set."


	4. Chapter 4

_ I __missed some reviews for last chapter, almost nothing. Please, review for this one. If you like to be reviewed, review people…_

**Annabeth POV**

The forward morning, we discovered that well; Lisandro from Apollo was a sleepwalker. The situation was quite embarrassing for Percy and specially Lisandro.

Apparently on the middle of the night, Lisandro strolled over to Percy's bunk and lied next to him, without waking him up. But by the morning, I woke with Lisandro's voice, "Teddy… bear. Fluffy…and…hmmhmmm… comfy…" He moaned sleeping.

"Lisandro?" I asked.

"Leave…me…alone, pops!" He muttered.

"What?" I felt totally confused, and I had the right to.

"Fluffy…clouds and rainbows… ah, Iris, you are so…hmm, pretty…"

"Melissa, look at this." I shook my sister.

"Anne? What?" She slowly sat down, moaning and coughing a bit. "Is

"Look at this." I said. "Lisandro?"

"Is he sleeping with…Percy?"

"He's a sleep walker and a sleep talker."

"I want my…snuggy" Lisandro muttered.

"Oh my gods!" She laughed.

"What happened?" Lins woke up, and then George and slowly everyone started waking up, even Percy…

"Ahhhh…Ahhhhh!" He screamed exasperatedly desperate, "Get him out of here! Why is he hugging me? I thought I'd left it very clear yesterday… EVERYTHING, INCLUDING THE BUNKS AND ANNABETH IS MINE!"

"Hehe." I blushed.

"What? Wait…" Lisandro slowly woke up, "What am I… no! Again! It was enough to ride Chiron last week while sleepwalking. But not this!" He screamed, swiftly getting out of Percy's bed.

**Pollux POV**

I was about to call Annabeth out, a girl who I barely talk to. I mean, she's cute and all, but no thanks. She's not the type for me, I like my girls extroverted and queen of partying!

She was strolling down to the refectory and I'd get her in surprise as Charlie told so. And plus, I had to act like those stupid Television guys, that are flirty and have their hair pulled back, such as Elvis Presley, you know? So, I had to comb my hair back and as she was walking, I interfered and appeared, as if thin air, on her front. Ps: with no pants… I was wearing a stripped blue and purple underwear and everyone was staring at me.

"Hey, pretty" I flirted, her eyes almost popped out of her face, "Can you tell me the address of your home?" I asked.

"Hum…no?" She said uncertainly.

"Oh, pity. I wanted to know where the sky was, because you're an angel…"

"Excuse me? I'm not understanding you" She seemed a bit angered, she but her hands on her hip, and I bit my inferior lip with charm.

"Yeah, babe. That's right, I spin your head right round, don't I?"

"Let me think…" Annabeth said cheerfully, "NO!" She screamed. "Pollux, where are your clothes?" She noticed and questioned in a weird voice.

"Oh, girl, there are so many things that you won't understand about me, there are mysteries to unveil. But I hope you know… you are number one." Yeah, yeah, I know. Being Dionysus's son has advantages, such as flirting.

"The only thing I know is that you are insane." She said.

"Anne, Anne, that's the spirit, let's get crazy. You. Me. Tomorrow. From night to dawn. Together. Meet ya by the ocean." I did a gun with my fingers and produced a: "snap" sound.

"Maybe another day."

"I forgot" I said afraid of her accepting, "I need to go pee, bye."

"Pollux" She laughed, "You are weird." She said and for a moment I thought she was going to accept my invitation. I looked at her and tried to make my best "this was all lies" face. I don't know if she got it. I ran down to the bathrooms, or else I'd look stupid, and looking stupid is the less thing I want to look. (More than I did anyways, hehe. Can't believe I actually did this.)

**Travis POV**

"This was awesome, wasn't it?" I asked my brother.

"Yes."

We're talking about the pranks, Mr. D, didn't even mind our pranks, he said: "Whatever! Make them wash the dishes and do inspection for four months." And that compared to what we did was nothing.

"Connor" I said, "I have an idea."

"What's up this time?"

"Annabeth told Charlie that told Silena that told Clarisse that told her sister that told Mark that told George that told Katie that told me that-" He cut me off.

"Ah! Katie!" He joked.

"Shut up, she's cute!" I said, he knew that I loved Katie and that Katie loved me back, "So she told me that Percy destroyed the 'fun' competition in their cabin yesterday and I have something in mind for a little revenge…and just for fun, of course, considering that we have nothing to do with the situation."

"Are you talking about"  
>"A… prank!" We both said at the same time and hi-fived.<p>

"Bro, what do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Bro, it's one of the best we already planned, believed me!" I exclaimed.

_ Dear guys (and girls, but I meant guys in general), _

_ All that I have to tell you guys…is that keep you better keep reading 'cause next chapter something worse than the cabin pranks will happen. _

_With Love and please be careful with your socks at night, _

_Travis and Connor Stoll_

_Ps: Please, leave a review for this chapter._

_Author's note: That was a good one, but believes what is coming next is not expected. So please guys, please leave a review and keep reading. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I __told you guys, in last chapter, that this chapter would be_ _awesome, so I'll try my best to write an awesome chapter. Please review so I'll know if I really did an awesome job._

**Clarisse POV**

"Clarisse, really?" Chris asked, "Why don't you train using Silena, or better, so no one gets hurt, use the dummy."

No one really showed up at wrestling class today, Mark told me that someone told him that they wouldn't show up because they thought I would be furious about the pranks. It wasn't all that bad; it was just a reason to keep Chris with me at night. It was kind of weird, because he crawled on the squished bunk with me in the middle of the night. He said that the floor was cold (two hours later, I kind of accidentally kicked him out). I mean, I love when he's with me, most of the times, but I have to pretend that I don't, so that people don't think I'm love-dovey.

"Chris, Silena would have her nose bleeding right now." I said, "Just five minutes more, if you agree on waiting for me to go down to dinner in five minutes, I'll let you take a break."

"All right." He said and sat on the floor by me.

I punched, kicked, slashed, and even yelled for five more minutes. Until, it was time for dinner.

"I don't know how you stand it" Chris stood up with my help and put his sweaty arm around my shoulder, "I'm almost dying here and you are steady."

"No, I'd be dying for someone to carry me" I tried.

He laughed, "I think it's easier for you to carry me, than for me to carry you?"

"What?" I turned around and took of his arm of my shoulders.

"I mean… because of your muscles and all. Well, I meant… I love you." He struggled.

"Good boyfriend you are." I said putting his arm around me again and laying me head on his arm.

"I try."

Then, Silena in a pink pajama, crossed our way, "You heard it?" She asked giggling.

"Hear what?"

"Oh about the dwarfs that got in your pockets and built a whole civilization in there. And they plan to get together and start the World War III." She sarcastically said we looked at her like: what? "I'm kidding! Oh you look so cute together! Anyways, the Stoll guys are planning a prank on Percy and Tyson and everyone's saying that this one will be great."

"Oh god!" Chris enthused.

"Come, let's go." She said taking his arm off my shoulders and embracing Chris's fingers on mine. We looked at each other and he laughed.

When we got there, everyone was acting strange. Like giggling with their siblings and looking at every new person that came in the refectory, probably waiting for Tyson and Percy.

"Chris, please don't tell me that those jerks of siblings stuck a piece of paper with something written on my back." I begged. I turned around.

"Well… all I see is a boo…ah forget it. If I said that, you'd slap me. There's no paper on your back." He said.

**Percy POV**

WHY? WHY? WHY?

Why is everyone staring?

When Tyson and I got in the refectory why was everyone staring?

Why was Silena saying something about dwarfs in Clarisse's pocket?

Yeah, when I was passing by them, she told Clarisse that the dwarfs were going to start WWIII.

Anyways, Tyson and I were walking back from getting our food, right? And as soon as we sat down, I heard a: "BOOM!" The lights went off, and my feet were touching the ground.

"Percy" Tyson called, "What is happening? The dwarfs are starting?"

"Sure" I said, "If the dwarfs are called Travis and Connor, than yes."

"I'm afraid of dark. Tyson wants to get out of here." Tyson wined.

"If I know the Stoll brothers, is not of the dark you have to be afraid." That's when Tyson picked me up and then our feet touched the ground with force.

I hear a: click" And some door opened at the ceiling, revealing a bit of light, followed by several known faces: Travis, Connor, Annabeth, Clarisse, Silena, Chris and several more.

"Silena" Tyson called exasperated, "Make the dwarfs stop!" Silena glanced at Clarisse and the both of them fell into laughter.

"Tyson! There are no dwarfs!"

"Oh wait for them to steal your socks at night!" Tyson said.

"Well…" I glared at the people staring at me, "What is this for".

Annabeth and her cabin laughed, "Percy what do you think about this: 'EVERYTHING IN THE ROOM IS MINE! WHAHAHA!"

"Oh please, Annabeth." I begged, of course I was a bit selfish but I wanted to sleep, "What about those two?"

"Don't worry about them." She said, "Travis can I hold the remote control?" She asked. Travis handed her.

"NOW!" Drew and Soraia, from the Aphrodite cabin, pulled Travis and Connor in the trapdoor too!

"Traitors!" The two of them said.

"Not again, guys, I'm not a traitor anymore!" Chris exclaimed.

"Shh!" Clarisse put her finger above his lips.

"After all, guys, you pranked our cabins; we had to have a revenge on you!" Charlie enthused.

"Ha… I should push **YOU **in there!" Pollux told Charlie.

"If I go, you'll go with me!"

"So… douche!" Pollux agreed.

Annabeth clicked on a red huge button on the center of the remote. A huge (really, really huge) gallon of some liquid appeared hanging with the top part turned on our direction.

"Guys!" Travis screamed.

"We are sorry!" They yelled chuckling.

The liquid swished around on top of us, shaking. Who am I, bozo?

"Water doesn't hurt me!" I yelled, "I am a son of Poseidon!" I giggled.

"We will see!" Silena excitedly stated.

Then, the lid of the gallon opened and the liquid fell down on our shoulders, from head to toe. Drenching us all!

"Why am I wet?" I asked confused.

Then I realized something different, I was sticky as candy and I smelled like Christmas.

"You are kidding me right?" I asked, "Cherry soda?"

"Oh, and just for you to know" Clarisse added, "The fish you ordered is already in your cabin. Percy, you really shouldn't eat that many fish, why stock all that in your cabin?" She laughed.

"What?" I exclaimed, "FISH!"

And that was, the end of my cabin… Well, at least until all the smelly, filthy fish was removed.

_Author's note: So guys, what did you think? Puh-lease leave your message. And I need opinions: should I just end the story or continue just pranking people__/campers? _


	6. Chapter 6

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all the Percabeth lovers and thank all of the ones who gave me awesome ideas__! So, here it goes: _

**Annabeth POV: **

Of course I felt a bit bad and with a carried conscience for doing that to Percy, but he actually he deserved… he deserved _something_, but I think we went too hard on him. On the other hand, it was great because the Stoll prank players finally felt how people feel when they prank them…

Anyways, I thought Percy was going to be mad and join some other cabin. But, he didn't, Chiron asked whoever to get rid of all the fish in the cabin and we just slept there (by the way, the smell wasn't all flowers). He didn't open his mouth to talk, not to me, not to Tyson, not to Travis or Connor, simply kept quiet. Ah, but you know how people are, they keep quiet, although there´s always a… until.

And Percy's cue was at dinner on the forward day. I was grabbing my eco- sandwich that today they were serving and sat at my cabin table and started chatting with my siblings. We thought it was a normal night…_until_ Percy, in camp clothes, got on top of his cabin table. He DID NOT look like a happy person, much less a happy demigod. His ears were pink, as much as his face. And it seemed like his veins could pop out every second. I never thought that Percy Jackson, Seaweed Brain would react so mad about a simple bath of Cherry Soda and a fish store in his bedroom.

"Attention please!" He yelled, some people glanced, but no definite result, "People from this refectory, look at me!" No one stared, again, "YOU BUNCH OF MORONS, LOOK AT ME! LISTEN TO ME! DO SOMETHING!" Yeah, that kind of told you that everyone glared at him.

"What da ya want?" Clarisse yelled, she seemed a bit crazy, like if she had just hit on the "happy juice" or something. But I mean, in camp, that's not very likely.

"If you kept your mouth shut, I'd already have started to talk." He told her, she just sucked a piece of sandwich down her throat, probably to avoid climbing there and strangulated him. "Well, how many of you, in here, honestly participated in yesterday's prank?" Many people in the cantina put their hand up; let's say 60 percent of the people, even Connor and Travis, behind the balcony, washing the dishes put their hands, discreetly up. "I really think that what I did the other day, in MY cabin was nothing compared to what Connor and Travis accomplished. NOTHING! What is the problem with you people? You really should find something to do in your lives. And I know that you did this not because of what I did the other day, that was just an excuse. You did this because you like to see other people suffer!" He screamed.

"Really Percy? Did the Cherry Soda hurt you?" Soraia asked giggling and checking her lipstick on a hand mirror.

"I'm serious, Soraia. It's not that it hurt but it's a matter of pride and dignity. I really think you all should be ashamed. And Ps: ALL THE FISH THAT WAS IN MY CABIN IS MINE! MINE! MINE!"

"Please, go to a psychologist!" Someone yelled.

"You go; I'm not retarded like you!" We all stared at him like: Wow!

Really, I think Percy has got the flu or something, maybe he even hit on the "happy juice" with Clarisse.

Anyways, at night when we all got to cram ourselves in the fish stinking cabin, he seemed more irritated then before. I waited for the people to sleep.

**Percy Jackson POV**

I was too annoyed to think, I was too annoyed to smell, to touch, to talk, to live! But that changed, when the girl that I love crammed in my bed with me.

"Percy" She whispered, so the others wouldn't wake up "Well, you know… about the trapdoor." She stared down at my hands.

"Yeah, that was a hard one…you guys are harsh." I don't know, why was I talking to her, since I promised myself I wouldn't open my mouth until I received sincere apologizes and regrets.

"Yes, that's the point" She whispered climbing farther on the bunk. She pulled her hair back with caution, "I mean, no one, Travis or Connor will come and apologize so will not Clarisse, maybe Silena and Chris. But I wanted to be the first one."

"So go on." I said confidently, no way I was going to fall to her knees and accept her apologizes with first not even hearing them.

"I shall" Annabeth smiled from ear to ear, "Percy, really I'm sorry for what I did. I mean, you deserved something, but considering that we chose the same punishment for you and equally for Travis and Connor. Like, of course they deserved much more than you. After all, you did slightly when you compare to them. I'm sorry, really." She lamented lying by my side and I put my arms around her back, she stared but laughed after a while.

"How can I get angry at something as cute as you?" I asked, and thought if it was too much.

"You better not." She laid her head on my chest and embraced her feet with mine under the mantle. Her feet were cold as the North Pole ice, she rubbed them against mine and gradually they became warm. Her hands ran free on my abdomen and she cuddled herself around my body.

"I'm cold." She bawled, getting closer to me.

"Come here." I invited and pulled her closer. She adjusted herself around me, and set on one of her hands behind my back, the other one above my chest, next to her face and her feet bundled with mine. And every time she took a breath while she slept was comforting, cute in all. She inhaled the air and let it go with an adorable hum.

After all, I _did _accept Annabeth's apologizes, that absolutely DID NOT mean that Travis, Connor, Silena, Soraia, Drew, Clarisse, Chris, Charlie, George, Pollux or any of the people involved in the invisible trapdoor plan were out of the evilness list. NOT AT ALL…

_Author's Note: Hey, hope you liked it. Specially Percabeth fans, I hope you all enjoyed it. (I never write too much Percabeth, but I know it's popular out there, and I received some requests for it, so, there it went. Updating soon! __ Ah, and sorry for the updating delay, the internet stopped working, too bad, sorry. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again, for the people who gave me ideas! Feel ABSOLUTELY free to give me ideas for next chapters, because before I can have a great idea I usually get stuck for quite a while. _

**Thalia POV**

This was the usual time in the year where the Artemis Hunters got to stay at camp, while Artemis went to do…well, I don't know what she went to do. She just told us that she had some business to do in Olympus or something. Anyways, it was a typical yearly Capture the Flag game. Of course, the Hunters had won for several (REALLY SEVERAL) consecutive years. But, Percy, my legitimate cousin said he needed a word with my other legitimate cousin Nico and me.

So, I told the Hunters to win without my help and we went straight into the forest.

"Percy" Nico said quivering, "Where are you? No one knows when the Athena or Ares cabin might just pop out and thrash me until I beg to die!"

"What?" I asked behind him.

"Ahh!" He shouted, "Spiders! SPIDERS! Be careful Thalia!"

"Where?" I questioned.

"My shoulder! My right shoulder!"

I glanced down at his shoulder, and a few strings on my black hair were touching his shoulders.

"Nico! They are not spiders! It is just my hair!" I yelled at his face.

"Ah, I'm sorry". He blushed, "It is just so knotty and bonded and has all these granny knots!" He wined.

"NICO!" I gave him a hi-5… on his face.

"Okay, I think if I keep my mouth shut, I gain more…"

"Yes." I said with a malicious smile, "Hey, be careful Nico a REAL SPIDER!" I screamed at his face.

He produced a high-pitched girly shriek, "Ahhh…Ahhh! Iiiiiii!"

"Hehe… I'm kidding! You look like a scared girl!" I exclaimed.

"Thalia!" He became serious, "Be careful, you are going to trip and fall from this hill! From this tall hill!" He screamed.

"Ahh!" Don't blame me, I'm scared thoroughly of heights.

"_**YOU **_look like a scared girl!"

"But, I am a girl! And what is your excuse?" Well, that made him shut up.

"I'm here, guys!" Percy yelled and batted out a few leaves so we could actually see him, "Come."

"Percy?"

"Yeah, I am here."

We walked to where the voice came and then we where on the Ares, Athena and Apollo territory, and surprisingly there was no one in sight guarding the flag.

"So what is all the big deal that you are doing about this secret meeting with the kids of the BIG THREE?" I asked.

"You all know about the soda trapdoor, don't you?" Percy asked.

"Hades yes!" I said.

"My dad yeah! It was hilarious!" Nico exclaimed.

"Shut up. So as the children of the three major gods, we have to maintain together. I wanted us to form somewhat a groupie so we can play pranks on those who played pranks on us. You in?" He asked.

"Sure." Nico said.

"I'll do it if… we do it with might! With strength! No gloom or taking pity on anyone!" I exclaimed.

"Deal."

"So who are we going to attack first?" Nico asked enthused.

"We need to start small." Percy whispered.

"I know. If we cannot attack the stronger parts, such as Athena or Apollo, we can attack the dumbest and weakest part, such as Aphrodite." I said and I knew exactly what we were going to do. I had this huge pot of cat pee (please, don't ask me how I got it), so the pot of pee was just laying on my desk without any motion.

The forward day, while Aphrodite Cabin was in the Volley class, we sneaked in their cabin. Gods, I never want to enter that thing again. They had lovey-dovey things all around, pink, red, and pink, and more pink! Pictures of each of the girls hanging on the walls. Makeup spread everywhere. So, we opened their shampoo, conditioner and perfume, body lotion and other gross things that girls use (as Clarisse says: "I am not a girl, I am an Ares female daughter", on my case: "I am not a girl, I am an Artemis Hunter). So, we took off all the products inside the containers and simply, put cat pee inside them. Oh gods, that will be awesome. Just imagine, Silena Beauregard coming in for her beauty time and when she is going to wash her hair with the shampoo, she scents a "different" smell, and then she realizes it is some kind of yellowish pee liquid (I don't know if she is smart enough to guess that it is cat's pee). Whahahhahaah! Ahem. Yeah, be sure to check next part or Nico, Percy and I will cover your hair with cat pee!

_So, how was it?__ I know it is a bit rushed, but I really am not in a wonderful mood today. Anyways, leave a review. Ideas, comments, or anything really are allowed! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Silena POV **

"Ahhhhhhh... ahhhh... ahhh... ahhhhh! Ahhh... EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!" I shrieked in horror as I sniffed my hands covered in some filthy yellowish liquid, "Gods this is SO TOTALLY GROSS!" I cried in exasperation as I figured out this is some type of urine.

I could yelp for help but I decided to sneak out of archery class to come and take a hot longing shower to relax myself and do some good for my hair. I mean, I just got this F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S hair treatment, that I ordered like six months ago and when I open the striking pink bottle from Victoria's Secret, I felt something different. Or better, I _scented_ something different. Some acid like smell, or just when your pet animal leaves his/her mark somewhere. That is when I got it…

"PEE!" I cried (I mean literally. "I can't…" I lost my breath and started to cry, "I can't believe I just smeared gross pee all over my perfect hair, oh gods!" I blubbered. "I smell like a skunk!"

So, the best I came up with was using water to clean all my body with pure water, afraid to get pee somewhere else on my body. Pee on my charming head is already too much. In case the gross thing left stains on my strings, I chose a yellow outfit to match, if someone passed by and asked: "What is that gross yellow stuff on your hair?" I'd say: "Darling: one, mind your own business. Two, it is fashion, don't you see the yellow outfit to go with it? Humph!" Then, I'd throw my peed hair on their face and walk away graciously as if nothing had happened. But it would be a lie! PEE! PEE! PEE! YOU ARE KIDDING ME, RIGHT? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING WITH _MOI? _

Well, when my cabin got back, I tried to be as clear as I could with them.

"Silena… breathe!" Soraia said sniffing me and frowning.

"Beh cupful! Duh… botl… haaaaaaah….pee!" I blubbered.

"What?" Soraia asked.

"Ah… Got it! The calf in the bolt has to pee…" Liam guessed, let's say that Liam doesn't have the best brains ever.

Everyone stared at him, "Sill, calm down. Speak clearly and stop blubbering." Francesca ran her hands through my back and tried to calm me down.

"Dee boot… bottle ha...d p…p…pee!" I said.

"She means that the bottle has pee!" Drew defined.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"What bottle has pee?"

"Shampoos and Condi…tioners all have p…pee." I relaxed a bit.

"Really?" Drew asked, open mouthed.

"I swear for Aphrodite, sis. I swear for our mommy." I explained.

"Oh my gods! Who did this is going to pay!" I said.

Soraia took a piece of paper that was tapped to the wall.

"This explains it…" Soraia read the paper:

_"Dear dumb heads, _

_You wonder why we chose you from all the cabins. Simple, we wanted to hit Ares but they're too strong so we chose the easier cabin. Of course, no offense. (whahahaha, being sarcastic.)That that you scented is pee… Nemean Lion pee. What to do? He peed at me and I just collected it for something like this, that I did to you. I maliciously placed some in your bottles, so yeah… If life gives you lemons do a lemonade (I bet that didn't make too much sense, but, WHATEVS). _

_A"_

"Oh my goshes! Does that even exist, ah, whatevs. A has jumped out of the Pretty Little Liars's books and into our camp!" Liam bit his nails.

"Wait, I am not done yet" Soraia read,

"_Ps: kidding, this was just Thalia. But Nico, Percy and I are a team against camp! We are ready! Bring it on! You little spoiled brats! Come and prank us back!"_

**Percy POV**

"Here they come! Here they are!" I touched Thalia's arm gently pointing to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Oh, good morning." Annabeth rose from nowhere.

"Hey." I placed a swift peck on her lips.

"See you later, ok?" She asked, hugging me sideways.

"Ok." I mouthed.

"Ugh!" Thalia moaned, "Look at them!"

"Here they come!" Nico enthused.

The Aphrodite cabin came in graciously, Silena Beauregard came in, and she walked like a supermodel. She threw her hip and bootie to the right then to the left, to right, to the left, and so forth and so on. On her heels, she was wearing a blue mini skirt, along with black heeled boots and a black long coat over a white spaghetti strap.

She, Soraia and Drew walked over on our direction.

"Hey, queen of everything!" Thalia called, Silena batted her eyelashes charmingly.

"Yes, queen of nothing?" She asked.

"Why isn't your stupid hair covered in cat pee. I see your eyes are puffy from crying." Nico taunted.

"You must be as stupid as my hair if you think my eyes are puffy. Well, well guys. It turns out that that rat pee or whatever it is, worked positively for my hair. Thanks for everything. It made Drew's skin smoother and peach like. And it made my hair brighter and glossier." She snickered.

"It is cat pee."

"No, it is idiotic pee." Drew corrected.

"Gnome pee!" Tyson yelled from my side.

"But…" I started.

"Kisses, call me." Silena hugged Thalia and walked over to their table.

"Listen to me" Drew lowered herself to Thalia's height as soon as Silena left, "You freaky virgo! You prank us, we will prank you back! Harder! Silena can be all sweetheart. I'm not!" She walked away.

"Freaky virgo?" Tyson asked me.

"Yeah, like a maiden." I whispered in his ear.

"They'll come for blood." Tyson feared.

"Ha… They'll come for _blush_!" Nico said.

"Thalia… Something on your back. A note."

_"Dear repellent for boyz,_

_What were you thinking? Turns out that you were wrong… how we like to say: Aphrodite girls ALWAYS win! We might not prank you, but someone will. Believe me…" _

_Author's note: So… I have the next chapter ready already and I'll post in a short while, maybe I'll even do a combo (2 chapters at once). I need ideas… Give me ideas for pranks… please give me ideas for pranks for the camp to play or for the Big Three. For Camp, I would prefer pranks for people that didn't prank yet such as Clarisse, Pollux, Grover, Chris or any of the others… __ Thanks for reading please leave a review! __:D _


End file.
